So Familiar
by xHalosandwings
Summary: She knows how to love him, and she knows how to hate him, but she can't do anything inbetween... KellyKelly/Ted
1. Bounce with me

_THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEWEST STORY. IT'S A TED/KELLY FIC AND WILL PROBABLY BE LONGER THAN MY OTHER STORIES SO TUNE IN!  
ENJOY!  
IN THIS CHAPTER, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MATTIE AND TARA ARE MY OWN_  
**(THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE SONG NAMES THAT REFLECT THE MOOD OF THE CHAPTER)  
SONG - BOUNCE WITH ME  
ARTIST - KREESHA TURNER**

* * *

1

_Dallas, Texas_

Isn't it weird how such a small item can hold so much music? Barbie looked down at her iPod and wondered how it could hold 1000 songs. She always found herself having weird thoughts before her matches. She loved being in front of the crowd and interacting with the fans, but before going out, she got nervous. Anything which occupied her was a must. She checked the clock on her iPod; it was about ten minutes until she had to make her way to the gorilla position.

'The gorilla position'. That term always made her laugh. Before joining the WWE, Barbie didn't really have a lot of knowledge of wrestling; she was a model and gymnast, not a wrestler. When the WWE contacted her, Barbie seized the opportunity of learning to wrestle.

"B!" Barbie's thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling her earphone out of her ear. "We'd better get going; we're on in a few minutes." It was her friend Mickie James.

"I'm coming." She slipped on one of her sneakers and made her way out of the locker room.

- - -

Barbie loved the buzz she got from walking backstage. There was always so much activity going on, whether it was the stage managers running around, or everyone getting pumped for their matches. She stopped a couple of times along the way to greet people.

"Mattie, what's up?" She grinned and gave her stage assistant buddy a high five. She and Mattie had started on ECW around the same time, and when she was traded to Raw, he was moved along with her.

"Good luck out there, B." He smiled, winking at her.

"_Good luck out there, B._" Eurgh. Barbie turned around to see the newest WWE diva Tara Stone mocking her, whilst smoking a cigarette out of a nearby window. All the other divas hated her, she was a total stuck-up bitch, but no-one could say anything because she was a family friend of the McMahons.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy us?" Mickie chipped in. "Oh, I forgot, you don't because you weren't booked in a match tonight." Mickie gave Tara the finger. "Come on B, let's go."

"Thanks for that." Barbie smiled once they were down the corridor. "I can't stand her."

"Who can?"

- - -

The pair was stood in the gorilla position a couple of minutes later. They peeked through the curtains to see Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase leaving the ring, after cutting a promo.

"Hey Barbie." Cody smiled as he walked through the curtain. Barbie had always liked Cody, he was so sweet.

"That was a great promo guys." Barbie gave them thumbs up. She then turned to Ted and flashed him a bright smile. As usual, he gave her no reaction whatsoever.

"Whoa, what's his problem?" Mickie raised an eyebrow, following her glance onto Ted.

"I have no idea."

Ever since he started in the WWE, Ted had always been rude to Barbie. She had no idea why. She'd never said anything rude about him behind his back or to his face. She'd always been lovely to him, and yet he reciprocated her smiles and kind words with snarls, or no reaction.

"Anyway, who cares about him?" Mickie smiled, nudging her friend as the pair made their way through the curtains. "Good luck, partner."

- - -

The whole of the roster were going out for drinks at a bar in the town. Barbie had been reluctant. Sometimes the long travel regimes and gruelling schedules took their toll on her, and all she wanted to do that night was curl up in her bed and maybe watch a DVD, however she was a pushover and Mickie knew that.

The pair got into a huge debate about style choices. Mickie wanted to get really dressed up, but it was only a downtown bar, so Barbie didn't want to go over the top. In the end, the pair agreed Barbie should wear a pink sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and some silver heels. Mickie then decided she didn't want to look overdressed compared to her friend, and settled for a brown jumper dress and a pair of clumpy boots.

"B, we didn't think you'd make it." Maryse smiled. Raw divas Alicia Fox and Maryse waved over the two divas to their table. Barbie was glad she hadn't worn a dress, as everyone had stayed pretty casual, as Alicia was wearing a cartoon-print tee, with black shorts, and Maryse was in a white vest and cut-offs. It was a hot night in Texas, Barbie thought, and the weather was pretty nice too.

"Mickie dragged me out." Barbie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, check out the cuties at the bar." Maryse signalled over at a group of four guys stood at the bar.

"All very cute." Mickie scouted each of they guys. "We have to go over and talk to them."

"Get a room!" Their attention was distracted by Cody Rhodes from the other side of the bar, who was hollering over at Ted, who appeared to have a woman whispering in his ear.

"PDA is so over." Alicia laughed. "Oh my God, is that Tara?" The girls all looked over to see Tara drawing herself away from Ted's ear for a moment.

"Whatever, they deserve each other." Barbie smiled. "Let's go talk to those hotties."

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING  
MORE CHAPTERS COMING _**(this is the only story I'm working on at the moment)**


	2. Lost

_Please review! I want feedback... good or bad!  
**Song - Lost  
Artist - Coldplay  
**Enjoy!_

* * *

_2_

_Tucson, Arizona  
One Week Later:  
_  
"Who's calling at this hour?" Barbie turned over in her bed as she heard the hotel phone ringing. The clock said eight AM, what idiot would call at this hour? She looked over at Mickie who was still fast asleep, despite the loud ringing. That girl could sleep through a tornado, Barbie smiled. She pulled herself out of bed and over to the telephone, which happened to be right next to Mickie's head.

"Hello?"

"Is this Barbara Blank I'm speaking to?"

"Yes, it is." Barbie sighed at the sound of her real name. "Who is this?"

"This is Wendy Bellingham, Mr McMahon's personal assistant." The woman said. "Mr McMahon needs to see you urgently. How quickly can you get to the Quinton Royal hotel?"

"Well, I don't have a car, so..."

"I'll send one to your hotel immediately. Wait at the doors please."

- - -

Barbie dragged herself over to her closet where she spent the next couple of minutes deliberating what to wear. Did she have to look smart? She pulled out a smart-ish black wrap dress she owned. Well it went down to her knees, so it was smart enough. She teamed it with a pair of wedges of Mickie's. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk in them at such an early hour of the morning, though. She attempted to put on make-up, turning on the desktop light of the hotel room.

"What're you doing?" Mickie sat up from her bed, and looked over at her friend. They actually had the morning off before an autograph signing that afternoon. "And why are you wearing _my _wedges?"

"I just got a call from Mr McMahon's PA." Barbie told her friend. She tied her hair up into a loose bun. "She said he needs to see me straight away, they're sending over a car and everything."

"What have you done?" Mickie laughed. In all her years in the WWE, Mickie knew that no-one ever needed to see Mr McMahon unless something was seriously wrong.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out." Barbie picked up her pride and joy, her Louis Vuitton Murakami handbag, and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get out."

"No you're not, I'm going back to sleep." Mickie laughed, covering her head with the duvet cover. "If you do get fired, make sure you FED-EX me my wedges."

- - -

The whole car ride over to Mr McMahons hotel, Barbie had been terrified. What did he want to talk to her about? She was never called to his office for anything, and she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She was a hard worker, consistently on time. What had she done? She spent the journey twiddling her thumbs to distract her thoughts. She was met in the hotel lobby by Wendy, who Barbie noted had surprisingly large breasts, and was shown to a conference room Mr McMahon had hired out for his stay.

"Good morning, Barbara." Mr McMahon got up from the chair he was sat. "I apologize if I woke you up, please, sit down." Barbie took a seat on a chair opposite Vince.

"I really don't know what I've done wrong." She blurted out. Shit. Mr McMahon simply laughed.

"I never said you had, but I'm afraid I don't have good news." He said gently. "Last night, I received a call from your family; they said they couldn't reach your phone."

Barbie checked her bag. Nothing. She then remembered leaving it in Maryse and Alicia's hotel room after they had a beauty-session in there. The battery had died anyway.

"Your sister Charlotte was involved in a car accident."

"Oh my god." Barbie put her head in her hands. She was very close to her sister. "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine. She was very lucky apparently." Vince continued. "Your family spared me the details, and seeing as you don't have a major storyline at the moment, I'm actually going to let you go home for a week or so..."

"Thank you so much."

"But you're booked in for a match on Raw tonight, and I still need you to compete tonight."

"That's understandable." Barbie knew she had a job to do, however she was taking the first flight back to Jacksonville after straight after Raw.

"I expect you want go phone your family." Mr McMahon got up and held the door open for her. As she walked outside, she noticed Ted DiBiase stood outside, leaning against the wall. She shot him a look of pure evil

"I have an appointment with Vince." Ted said quietly, as he saw how Barbie looked at him. She was in a state of despair, and the last thing she could think about was what Ted DiBiase thought of her. He watched her quickly walk out of the hotel.


	3. Brown Eyes

_Chapter 3 is up! Please read & review!  
**Song - Brown Eyes  
Artist - Lady Gaga**_

* * *

3

Barbie had just finished her match against Beth Phoenix, which she'd unfortunately lost, however she had no time to complain. She just ran straight to the backstage area where she began pulling stuff out of her locker. Only Mickie, Alicia, Maryse and Mr McMahon knew what had happened. If anyone else asked, she told them she had a family emergency.

She pulled her bags out of her locker and began getting changed into her normal clothes. She didn't care about her appearance, and simply put on a pair of sweatpants and sneakers. She was interrupted by Tara entering the locker room, closely followed by Ted.

"What's up, _Kelly_?" Tara smiled sweetly. Barbie loathed her, but had no time for her bitchy ways.

"Piss off, Tara." Barbie was still packing her bags and went to make her way out of the room; however Tara was blocking the entrance. "Can you move out of the way, I need to get out of here?" She looked over at Ted who was sat on the bench with a blank expression.

"Is something wrong? What's the rush?" Tara looked down at the bags that Barbie was holding. "You look like you've got your hands full there, why don't I help you?"

Tara yanked one of the bags out of her hands, and emptied its contents out onto the floor.

"Tara..." Ted stood up, but Tara just smiled.

"What's your problem?" Barbie yelled. She hated that she was letting Tara get the better of her. Her emotions were already in a fragile state, the last thing she needed was some bitch trying to tick her off. She began scrabbling on the floor, trying to pick up her belongings.

"Oh, silly me. Let me make it up to you." Tara knocked another bag straight out of her hand, however the contents didn't spill.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." Barbie had never hated anyone, ever, but this girl knew how to push her buttons.

"My bad." Tara said with mock hurt. "You missed a spot." Tara kicked some of the belongings in Barbie's direction. "Come on, Ted. Let's go."

Barbie looked up to see Tara walk out of the door, however Ted didn't follow. He knelt down next to Barbie and began helping her pick up her belongings.

"Did you find that funny, Ted?" Barbie was in tears. "Did you? Just leave me alone, I don't need you helping me!" Ted watched as she picked up all of the belongings, shoved them into bags and made her way out of the door.

"Barbie..." Ted called down the corridor after her, but she was gone. He walked back into the locker room, and picked up the bracelet that had fallen off her wrist. It was a charm bracelet. He counted seven charms, including a sun, a camera and a small 'B'. He picked up the bracelet, put it in his pocket and left the locker room.

- - -

"What the hell's your problem?" Ted made his way outside the arena, where Tara was round the back smoking a cigarette.

"What're you talking about, baby?" She wrapped her arms around Ted's neck, however he pushed her away.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Ted exclaimed. "What did Barbie ever do to you?"

"Jeez, grow some balls." Tara laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's no biggie, Ted. She'll get over it."

"Tara, her sister was in a car accident! She's catching a plane back to Florida tonight!" Yep, he'd heard everything that was said in the conference room. Walls were thin. "The last thing she needed was some stuck-up bitch toying with her!"

"You did not just call me a stuck-up bitch." Tara was truly emotionless.

"You're right." Ted agreed. "You're worse. You're a cold-hearted whore. Did you not just hear me? Her sister is lying in a hospital bed with broken bones and you're stood here with no compassion.  
God, you're sick." He looked at Tara with disgust and walked away.

- - -

The plane was high over Arizona, and making its way to sunny Florida. Barbie was still seething over the incident that occurred with Tara backstage. She cursed herself for letting herself get so upset but she cursed herself even more for letting Ted see her get upset.  
She hoped the flight from Arizona to Florida wouldn't take her too long, as she really just wanted to see her sister. She had briefly spoken to her mom on the phone about how Charlotte was feeling. Apparently Charlotte had been at a friend's birthday party, and she got a lift home with a friend. Big mistake, seeing as this friend of hers had been drinking. Charlotte was in hospital, with a broken arm, a sprained elbow and a minor concussion. Her friend was just as bad, but that wasn't Barbie's priority. How could her sister have been so stupid? She was about to find out.


	4. Time of your life

_Chapter 4 includes references to cannabis... you have been warned  
I own the characters of Cathy & Charlotte, any similarities to real life are purely coincidental  
**Song - Time of your life  
Artist - Green Day**_

* * *

4

_Jacksonville, FL_

Barbie sat beside Charlotte's hospital bed, watching her sister sleep.

She was exhausted. She'd drove straight from the airport to her parents' house, however by the time she arrived; it was the middle of the night. Her mom had made her a cup of hot cocoa and told her to sleep in her old bedroom, making her feel like a teenage girl again. She'd woken up early the next morning and decided to get to the hospital early.

"B, is that you?" She looked down at Charlotte, who began to wake up. "What're you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Barbie laughed. "You're in the hospital, I can't not come and see you; you're my sister."

"But what about the WWE?"

"I've got two weeks off, it's fine." Barbie smiled. "Anyway, I think you ought to tell me what happened in this car accident."

Charlotte stayed silent, something she always did when she was guilty. Barbie knew her sister too well.

"What were you thinking, Char?"

"I wasn't thinking." Charlotte sighed. "I'd been smoking pot all evening! Road safety wasn't exactly at the top of my list..."

"You were smoking pot? Tell me everything that happened." Barbie knew since going on the road, she could've been a better big sister, and now was her chance to be that.

"It was Denise's birthday party. Her parents were out for the evening, and it was only meant to be a couple of us, drinking cocktails and watching DVDs, but then some guys crashed before we'd even gone to Blockbuster. Then word got out that Denise was having a party and loads of people from school crashed. It was fun at first, but I got a lot drunker than I should have, and that's when I started smoking cigarettes."

"I thought you hated smoking." Barbie interrupted.

"I do. It's a disgusting habit, but it didn't seem that bad at the time." Charlotte admitted. "Then someone handed me a spliff, and I didn't even realise it was pot. I just started smoking it, and then my  
head went all light and everything just seemed cool. Then Denise's boyfriend got a bit too close, and he came onto me."

"Guys are jerks."

"Tell me about it. I was crying, and Denise was furious and told me I had to leave. Someone offered to give me a lift home. I don't even know who it was, and then we got into his car, started driving and..."

"I'm so sorry." Barbie held her sisters hand. "It must've been horrible."

"To be honest, it's not really, because it's all a bit of a blur." Charlotte said. "I just wish it hadn't happened, but I've got my arm in this fucking sling, and I hate it."

"You had me worried about you." Barbie giggled. "Mom couldn't reach my cell phone so she called my boss and told him."

"Mom called Vince McMahon?" Charlotte laughed. "That must've been embarrassing."

"I know, right?" It was just like old times.

- - -

"How's your sister?" Barbie arrived home as her mom, Cathy, sat in the kitchen, drinking a pot of coffee. "Help yourself to coffee."

"Thanks." Barbie replied, pouring herself a mug. "Charlotte's getting better. She told me everything that happened, and it sounds rough."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"It's just a girl's night gone wrong." Barbie felt like Charlotte's mom all of a sudden. "I don't blame her, she was smoking pot..."

"Pot?" Cathy looked horrified. "Why the hell was she smoking pot?"

"Mom, she regrets everything. Just leave her along, don't bug her about it. Charlotte is completely aware of how stupid the things she did were, and it's something that's going to hang over her forever. I've told her she's an idiot, and she accepts that."

Barbie and Cathy sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as they drank their coffee.

"I thought she was going to die." Cathy admitted. "When I got a call from the hospital telling me that my daughter was involved in a car accident, it terrified me. I thought that was it."

"Don't say that, Mom."

"Barbie, have I failed as a mom?" Cathy asked quietly.

"Don't even say that, Mom." Barbie leaned over and gave her mom's hand a squeeze. "You are the best Mom in the world. What happened to Charlotte wasn't your fault, it was hers. It doesn't make you a bad parent. She made a mistake, she's a good girl."

"BB, I'm so proud of you." Cathy smiled. Barbie smiled at her mom's nickname for her "Seeing you on TV every week, hearing people cheer for you, it makes me so proud. Charlotte really admires you, and so do I. You radiate confidence."

Barbie blushed.

"I love you, honey." Her mom leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Do you need some company?" Barbie asked.

"That would be nice." Cathy replied.


	5. Love Drunk

_Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep reading!  
**Song - Love Drunk  
Artist - Boys Like Girls  
**Obviously Brett DiBiase is a real person, so I don't own him! I only own Charlotte_5

* * *

_Tampa, FL. 2 weeks later  
_  
"Come on! We're going to be late." Charlotte moaned. "For God's sake, hurry up, girl!"

Barbie had agreed to take her sister to an FCW show. Charlotte had been out of the hospital for a couple of days. Her arm was in a sling, her elbow was bandaged up but she was doing okay. Vince had agreed to let Barbie have three weeks off, seeing as they had a Mickie/Maryse/Beth feud going so Barbie was even able to stick around for Charlotte's eighteenth birthday. It was her last night in Florida before joining the roster back in Arlington.

"So, it's your last night in Florida." Charlotte said, as she and her sister took their seats in the audience. "I'm really gonna to miss you when you go back on the road."

"I always miss you when I'm on the road." Barbie sighed. "But whenever I'm in town or I get time off, Florida's the first place I'll be."

"Hey, look it's Brett DiBiase." Charlotte pointed at Ted's younger brother who was in the ring. "I didn't know he was in FCW."

"And?"

"Um, hello? Don't you remember?"

"Oh my god." Everything clicked into place.

- - -

Down the road from Barbie's house sat the most adorable holiday house, and every summer, a different family moved in. When she was seventeen, a couple and their two sons came to stay. Ted and Brett. How could Barbie have not realised it was them? She dated the youngest, Brett, and Barbie really liked him. They hung out basically every day, however as expected, they lost touch after summer. Barbie always remembered Ted not liking her. He never said anything to her, however she could sense it. Whenever she was with Brett, it was awkward to be around Ted.

- - -

"We should go say hi." Once the show had finished, Charlotte pulled at Barbie's arm. "You're a WWE diva, you could get us in backstage, we could go say hi to him and he'll be like 'oh hey'. It'll be awesome." God her sister was such a teenager.

Barbie, ever the pushover, found herself walking backstage and knocking at the door of the physician's room, where they were told Brett would be. She quietly knocked on the door, and was told to  
come in.

"Barbie, it's great to see you." Brett got up and gave his old friend a hug; however he squinted as he did so.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's just a bad leg. I got a little banged up out there, right?" He laughed and then noticed Charlotte. "Speaking of a little banged up, what happened to you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte shot her sister a look as if to say 'Woo! He remembers me!' "I got stoned on pot and got into a car with a drunk guy." Her sister said so matter-of-factly. She was developing a bit of a sense of humour over the incident, somehow.

"Ouch." Brett looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Anyway, how are you guys? It's been a few years, hasn't it? Charlotte, you were like, ten or something."

"And now I'm eighteen." Was her sister flirting with Brett? "Times have changed." Charlotte was practically licking her lips at Brett. It was weird for Barbie to see, but her sister was eighteen now, legally an adult, and she had every right to date whoever she wanted.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's just Ted." Brett said. "Come in, bro."

Ted came strolling into the room. Of course, we had to be in Florida at the same time, Barbie thought to herself. She shot Ted a polite smile, and he shot her one of embarrassment. The last time he saw her, she was an emotional wreck.

"Damn, when did the DiBiase brothers get so hot?" Charlotte whispered in Barbie's ear. Barbie rolled her eyes at her sister's sudden sexual behaviour.

"Actually, Ted and I were going to go out for a drink after the show." Brett said. "Why don't you guys come join us? We could grab something to eat if you guys are hungry."

"We'd love to." Charlotte jumped in.

"Char, you can't even drink!" Barbie exclaimed.

"I _can_ drink, just not alcohol..." Charlotte said quietly.

"We'll take your car, Ted, that's cool, right?" Brett asked. Barbie glanced over at Ted, who didn't look too happy.

"Looks like I have no choice." Ted replied, thinking no-one would hear, however Barbie did. She caught his eye as he looked up. Was that a smile she saw? She must've imagined it.

- - -

"I guess I call shotgun then." Barbie shrugged. As they made their way out to the parking lot, Brett and Charlotte went straight into the backseat.

The car ride was filled with Charlotte asking Brett and Ted numerous questions about wrestling. Someone really needed to tell that girl that silence was sometimes okay.

"Can I put on the radio?" Barbie asked Ted. He simply nodded in response. As the music poured through the speakers, as Barbie laid her head back against the head rests, and waited until they arrived at their destination. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Almost Lover

_Chapter 6  
This one includes a flashback  
Enjoy  
**Song - Almost Lover  
Artist - A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

6

Brett had suggested they go to a nearby seafood restaurant (enter Charlotte saying 'Oh my God! I love seafood!') He seemed really into Charlotte, and despite the lame questions and slightly desperateness, Barbie could see why. Her sister was gorgeous, with shoulder-length blonde hair, an athletic figure (years on the swim team had done her good), and big blue eyes.

At the restaurant, Charlotte had automatically sat opposite Brett, of course. Barbie took a seat next to her sister, leaving Ted opposite her. He didn't really talk much, just sat there quietly, only talking when it came to ordering his food. Boy may be quiet, but boy has big appetite.

Barbie looked up from her oysters to see Ted prodding his lobster with his fork. He caught her eye at the same time and looked down again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the locker room." Barbie said. She did feel guilty. He tried to help her but she pushed him away. "I was..."

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "It was Tara's fault, not yours."

"This might sound rude, but what do you see in her?" Barbie only realised how rude it sounded after she said it.

"I'm not with her." Ted said bluntly. "I ended things with her that night."

"Oh." Barbie said, pushing her oysters around her plate. "Is that because of..."

"Partly."

The conversation ended there when Charlotte butted in, asking Ted a question about Randy Orton. Ted listened and answered politely, however Charlotte's attention soon turned back to Brett.

- - -

"I have your bracelet." Brett was paying the tab on their meal, and Charlotte had followed him, leaving Barbie and Ted sat at the table. They hadn't spoken since Charlotte's interruption, and this time, it was Ted who spoke up.

"My bracelet?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the charm bracelet. It fell off your wrist when you were..."

"Scrabbling on the floor like a psycho chick?" Barbie smiled. "Well thank you for picking it up."

"It's in my suitcase; I'll give it to you at some point."

"Thanks."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Brett came over, with his arm around Charlotte.

"Let's go." Ted replied.

- - -

The departures lounge was crowded with people leaving Florida for Virginia. Barbie had said her goodbyes to her family at home; however she'd asked her sister to drive her to the airport. After saying goodbye at check-in, Barbie was now waiting in the departures lounge so she could board the plane.

As she put her iPod earphones in her ears, she looked over at the entrance, where Ted was standing. He was looking tired, but as he noticed her, he allowed a smile onto his face.

"Hey, I've got your bracelet." He said, pulling the charm bracelet out of his jean pocket.

"Oh, hey, thanks." Barbie replied, making an attempt to put it on her wrist. "Sorry, but can you help me? It's kind of hard to clip on with one hand."

"Sure." Ted took the bracelet, linked it around Barbie's slender wrist and clipped either side together. "There you go."

"Can't go losing this again, can I?" She smiled. "So how long were you in Florida for?"

"Just yesterday, I had to pay my brother a visit." Ted replied. "Speaking of siblings, you're sister is quite..."

"I know." Barbie raised an eyebrow. "I think your brother liked her, too."

"She's certainly grown up since we last saw her."

Barbie didn't know what to say in response, however she didn't have to.  
_  
**'Flight 27 from Florida to Virginia will be delayed. We are sorry for any inconvenience.'  
**_  
"Shit." Ted sighed. "I hate airports."

"Me too." She sighed. "I always have."

_- - -_

_August, 2004_

_The departures lounge was crowded with people leaving Florida for Mississippi. There was at least another ten minutes before Barbie had to say goodbye to Brett. She stood, holding his hand, not wanting him to go. They agreed that what occurred would only last the summer, but it was sad it was over._

"This is it." Brett replied. "I'm gonna miss you, Barbie."

"I'll miss you too." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. As her head turned to the left, she saw Ted looking at them. He was expressionless. Why was he so disapproving of their relationship?

"Bro, we've got to get going." Ted walked over to them and laid a hand on Brett's shoulder.

"I'll be over in a minute, man." He replied. He looked down at Barbie, and pushed the piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. "You're very beautiful, do you know that?"

Barbie wiped away a tear which had fallen down her cheek.

"Don't cry." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Please, don't cry."

Barbie brought Brett's head down towards hers, and planted one last kiss on his lips. She didn't care about the catcalls coming from behind them; all she wanted was for Brett to stay. Eventually, he pulled away, and made his way over to the gate, but not before waving one last time.

"I'll see you later." But she knew he wouldn't.  


* * *

_**Thank you for all the reviews so far, and please keep them coming!!**_


	7. Whole lotta history

_**Song - Whole lotta history  
Artist - Girls Aloud  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

7

'_Passengers on Flight 27 from Florida to Virginia will be boarding in ten minutes. Our airline thanks you for your patience.'  
_  
Barbie was woken up by the sound of the voiceover in the departures lounge. She looked at the clock on the wall; last time she looked it was 9:45AM, now it was 1:17PM. She then realised her head was rested on Ted's shoulder, as he was sleep next to her.

"Ted," She nudged him slightly. "Ted!"

"What?" He looked as if he had no idea where he was. "Barbie? What the..."

"We're boarding in ten minutes." She picked up her handbag to check nothing of hers had been stolen while she was asleep. All clear.

"Oh, right." He looked in his bag for his boarding pass, and pulled it out triumphantly. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. I think I've got a back cramp." She rubbed her sore back and stood up.

"I'm gonna go pee before we board." Ted stood up too, and walked to the bathroom.

- - -

"You're back!" Mickie squealed as Barbie walked into the hotel room in Arlington, suitcases in hand. "How are you, sweetie? I was so worried about you, because the last time I saw you, you were a total mess."

"Gee, thanks." Barbie laughed, throwing herself on the hotel bed. "I'm good, exhausted after my flight though. It was nice to be able to go home for a bit to see my family again."

"It seems like everyone's been off this week, including your best friend Ted..."

"Oh my God, speaking of Ted, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

Barbie filled Mickie in on everything that happened in Florida, from being at the hospital with her sister to falling asleep with Ted in the departures lounge. It felt good to have Mickie back. She was like her big sister on the road; Barbie could always turn to Mickie for advice, or for a good gossip.

"So what, you guys are like, friends now?" Mickie questioned.

"I have no idea, but it was nice for him not to act like he hated me." Barbie replied.

"You should've asked him why he acts like that."

"Maybe, but things were going so well, I couldn't start a confrontation."

"Well at least you guys won't be shooting each other evils across the cafeteria. It's all so high school." Mickie laughed.

- - -

The arena was buzzing, and Barbie was so glad to be back in the WWE. She had already finished her match, a victory over Maryse. Now, Barbie was sat backstage in catering with Alicia, who she hadn't seen in ages.

"Mattie!" Barbie ran over to her friend she hadn't seen in weeks.

"B, where've you been?" He smiled, giving her a hug.

"I had to go home for a while." She replied. "Leesh is filling me in on everything I've missed. Come sit and talk."

"I'd love to but I've gotta work." Mattie replied, holding up the clipboard he had in his hand. "But we should catch up later."

"Definitely."

"He totally likes you." Alicia commented once Mattie had disappeared into the superstars locker room.

"No he doesn't." Barbie rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, we always will be."

"Besides, it's not like you like him in that way. You're all into Ted now."

Barbie regretted telling Alicia about her break.

"Oh my God! I'm just friends with Mattie, and I'm just friends with Ted. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"Well, we're about to find out." Alicia tilted her head, as Ted and Cody walked down the hall.

- - -

"B! You're back!" Cody ran over to Barbie and scooped her up in a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where've you been?"

"I had a family emergency." Barbie replied. She looked over at Ted. Barbie felt just as uncomfortable as Ted looked, knowing Alicia was analysing everything that happened.

"Is everything okay now?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, its fine, thanks for asking." Barbie smiled.

"What're you guys up to after the show?" Barbie turned around to see Maryse walking over to the table they were sat at.

"I have plans." Ted said.

"We were going to go out for drinks, and we'd love it if you guys could come." Maryse smiled that sultry smile of hers. She certainly was the sexiest of the sexy.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Cody replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awesome. We'll be at the Sloane Bar in town straight after the show."

"Who's going to be there?" Barbie noted that Cody was doing all the talking.

"Myself." Maryse smiled again. "Then there's Alicia and Barbie, and probably Mickie as well. Anyone who wants to join us is welcome."

"Well we'll be there."

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you guys later." Ted got up from his seat and walked out of catering.

"What's his problem?" Maryse peered after Ted.

"I have no idea, but I'll make sure he's in a better mood for tonight."

* * *


	8. Right Now

_**Song - Right Now  
Artist - Akon  
**This chapter contains strong references to chicken noodle soup...  
_

* * *

8

The Sloane Bar in Arlington was usually packed with local Virginians, however tonight it was taken over by the beautiful divas of the WWE. Barbie, Alicia, Maryse and Mickie were all sat in a booth near the back, sipping cocktails. Barbie sipped her mojito as she noticed a table of guys staring at the girls.

"You see," Maryse began. "None of them are my type."

"Oh really?" Mickie laughed.

"They're all kind of mommy's boy-ish." Maryse replied. Barbie couldn't help but wonder how her friend could be so sultry all the time. Everything Maryse did oozed sexuality. From her French accent to just the way she drank her cocktail, she looked perfect all the time.

"Hey, look it's some of the guys." Alicia pointed over to the doorway, where Cody was stood with Alvin (MVP), Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger. As soon as they noticed the girls, they made the way over to their booth.

"What's going on?" Cody came and sat down next to Barbie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not a lot, just chilling out... where's Ted?" Barbie casually slipped in. "Aren't you guys usually joint at the hip?"

"We don't' do everything together." Cody laughed. "Besides, Ted made up some lame ass excuse about feeling ill so he didn't have to come out."

"Why doesn't he want to come out?"

"I don't know. That guy's been acting weird recently."

- - -

After a couple more mojitos, Barbie could feel her head feeling lighter and lighter. She and Mickie were swaying along to the sound of the music pouring into the bar.

"I feel bad for Ted." She turned to Cody. "I mean, if he's ill, it's not fair that we're all out having a good time and he's stuck back at his hotel room. Maybe I should..."

"Stop drinking?" Cody laughed, pulling Barbie's mojito away from her.

"No, silly!" She giggled. "I could bring him something. I could take him like, chicken noodle soup, because that always made me feel better... yeah... chicken noodle soup!"

"Where are you going to get chicken noodle soup at 1am in the morning?" Mickie asked.

"...The Chinese Palace!" Barbie's eyes widened as she pointed out of the window at the Chinese restaurant across the road.

"Whatever, I've got a photoshoot early tomorrow so I better get going." Mickie made her way around the table saying goodbye to everyone, until she came back to Barbie. "And you, Mrs, I'm driving you back to the hotel."

"Sorry, Micks, I'm straight."

"You know what I mean." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Okay... I'll come back with you if we can stop at The Chinese Palace and get some chicken noodle soup for Ted.

"Fine, we'll stop at the Chinese Palace. Cody, what room number are you?"

"134."

"Ted's about to get a rude awakening." Mickie sighed, pulling Barbie out of the booth.

- - -

After an attempt to sober up Barbie and a stop at the Chinese Palace for a cup of chicken noodle soup, Mickie left Barbie outside room 134 at the hotel.

"Bye Mickie!" Barbie giggled as Mickie made her way into the elevator go to their hotel room.

Barbie looked down at the chicken noodle soup she was holding in her left hand. She leaned back against the wall, creasing up with laughter. She couldn't believe she was bringing someone chicken  
noodle soup, and they were clearly pretending to be ill. She lifted the lid on the soup, it smelt a little bit funky actually. If he wasn't ill now...

The next 5 seconds went in slow motion for Barbie. At the sound of noise outside, Ted flung open his door, and Barbie, leaning against it, fell straight backwards, landing on her ass, meanwhile, the chicken soup went flying. The lid, now off the soup, fell to the floor whilst the chicken soup flew everywhere. The floor of the hotel room, on Ted and on all over Barbie's brand new shirt, however she  
didn't even care. She was laid in the doorway with chicken soup over her, unable to stop laughing. Ted didn't know what had hit him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, helping Barbie to her feet. Barbie then realised Ted was in sweatpants and no shirt, and his bare torso was now splattered with noodles. "It's half one in the morning... and why were you holding chicken soup?"

Barbie didn't know to respond. She looked down at herself and back up at Ted, and found herself laughing again. Her white blouse was splattered with the greasy soup, and she smelt of chicken. Ted looked at himself, then at her. His face was a combination of a man mortified and a man confused.

"You'd better come in." He leaned back against a wall and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW!! X_**

* * *


	9. Make you love me

**_Song - Make you love me  
Artist - Kaci Brown_**

* * *

9

"You stink now." Barbie stepped inside Ted's room. He still had noodle all over him.

"And whose fault is that?" Ted laughed. "Besides, you're not too rosy smelling either."

"Is it lines like that that helped you pull Tara?" Barbie laughed. After she said it, she saw his smile leave his face. The mood of the room drop to frosty in a second.

"Do you want to use the shower first or shall I?" He changed the subject.

"I'll go in. I don't have any other clothes though."

"My pants might be a bit big. Will boxers and a shirt do?"

"That's cool."

- - -

Barbie felt the warm water of the shower splash over her, waking her up from her giddy state. As she stepped out of the shower, there was a tap on the door.

"I've left you some clothes outside the door." Ted said.

"Thank you." Barbie called back, whipping an arm round the door and taking the shirt.

- - -

"Thanks again." Barbie smiled as she walked outside the room, whilst drying off her hair. The shirt was soft on her bare skin and the boxers were baggy, but comfortable. "For the clothes and the shower and stuff."

"I'd better go shower too." Ted replied. "You can help yourself to the fridge, or you can watch TV or..."

"Cool." Barbie pulled a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge, settled down onto one of the beds and began channel hopping on the TV.

The shower had helped her sober up, and she was beginning to wonder what she was going to tell Ted. She had brought him chicken soup at 2am, fell about laughing outside his room and spilt the soup over both herself and him. She also felt bad for the hotel cleaning staff.

She found herself contemplating leaving the room and possibly ignoring him for as long as she could. She wasn't one to get embarrassed easily; you couldn't be if you did a weekly strip show on national television, however this was humiliating. She gave herself a hug, wrapping the large sleeves of Ted's shirt around her. She didn't really know a lot about how Ted smelt, but it was like cologne, and smelt similar to his car.

- - -

"Are you all de-chickened now?" Barbie cracked a smile as Ted came out of the bathroom, once again shirtless in another pair of sweatpants. His pyjamas, she guessed.

"I don't know why you're laughing, you're the one that fell over and caused the whole incident." He laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was just the victim of bad timing."

"Wrong place, wrong time." Barbie commented.

"Just curious, why were you laughing hysterically outside my room at 2am holding a bowl of chicken soup?"

"It was a cup actually, not a bowl." Barbie replied. "And to be honest, I'm not really sure. I was out at The Sloane Bar with Cody and some other people, and Cody told me you were ill..."

"So you brought me chicken soup?"

"Pretty much." Barbie felt like a dick, a very big dick. "Then I realised how stupid I looked bringing you chicken soup at 2 in the morning, and I leaned against the door, and then you opened it up. If you hadn't opened the door, we'd both have avoiding a soup shower and you'd have a bowl of chicken noodle to chill out with, so when you think about it, it was really all your fault."

"I thought it was a cup." He imitated. "And, how the hell can you turn this on me?"

"Ted, I'm joking." She smiled. "Besides, the soup smelt a little weird anyway."

"Perhaps its best I didn't eat it."

- - -

"You know what I'm curious about?" Barbie began. "Are you really ill, or is it just an excuse to get out of coming out? And if it is, why wouldn't you want to come out? It was fun."

Ted sat quietly.

"What? Has something happened?"

"You want to know something?" Ted asked.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm very shy." He smiled.

"Shy?" Barbie repeated. "You're not shy, however you do have a tenancy to be very rude..."

"How am I rude?"

"You always ignore me backstage. You act like I'm invisible or something, and I'm always nice to you, and don't even get me started on that whole Tara incident..."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ted sighed. "She's a tough bitch, and she wouldn't stop even if I told her too, and what do you mean, I ignore you? We went out for a meal in Florida together..."

"...with my sister and your brother." Barbie sighed. "It was more like we were chaperoning them."

"Listen Barbie, I'm not looking to get into an argument..."

"When did I ever ask for one?"

"You're starting a confrontation for no reason!"

"I'm not starting..."

Barbie's sentence was cut off by Ted hauling her up by her wrist and pushing his lips down onto hers.

* * *

**_ REVIEWS PLEASE :)_**


	10. Clumsy

_**Song - Clumsy  
Artist - Fergie  
**Scenes of a sexual nature below!!_

* * *

10

Barbie was caught off guard by Ted. He was kissing her, and she couldn't believe it was happening. Her head was buzzing with thoughts she could barely process.

"Ted," She paused, pushing him away for a moment. "We can't do this."

"You mean you don't _want_ to?" Ted looked shocked. He walked away and sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"I mean... I don't know. This is all happening so fast." Barbie walked over and sat next to him.

Ted didn't say anything. Instead he took her head in his hands and laid a gentle kiss on her lips as he waited for a response.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you kissed me again."

- - -

Things only moved faster from then on. Barbie moved herself so she was straddling Ted's waist. She self-consciously drew groves with her fingers on his chiselled chest, as his hands slid underneath the shirt. Barbie sighed with satisfaction as his tongue explored her mouth.

Ted flipped her over so she was lying down, squirming deliciously underneath his weight. She began unbuttoning the shirt of his she'd put on, exposing her leopard print bra. With one easy tug, he managed to pull down her boxers to reveal a matching pair of lacy pants. His hands snaked over her bare midsection; the feel of her skin under his fingertips was soft to the touch. She began pulling down Ted's sweatpants as his hands explored every part of her body, along with his mouth.

Barbie slipped out of the flimsy underwear and opened her legs, allowing Ted to move inside her. She called out his name as he made love to her. She'd never experienced such a high during sex. She clung to the sheets as her knuckles turned white, letting out moans and gasps. Once it was all over, she sat up.

"No... I... Oh..." She'd lost her breath and forgotten what she was going to say. Her head was light and she felt deliriously happy.

"What?" Ted, who was now collapsed at her side leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't remember." She laughed. "We'd better get some sleep."

Ted pulled Barbie in close to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, B."

- - -

9:27. Barbie looked over at Ted's bedside clock and realised she ought to get up. She turned over to look at Ted, however there was a dent in the bed where he'd been. She sat up, curious as to where he was. She then realised he'd packed up and left.

It was typical, another guy that was just after a one-night-stand with her. His suitcase and bags were gone, however all of Cody's stuff was still there. Barbie could also hear the taps running in the bathroom. She wrapped herself in the duvet cover, padded over to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sleepyhead." The door opened and Cody was stood there.

"Where's Ted?" She asked.

"He left earlier. I don't know where he went."

"Cody, you can't..."

"Don't worry." He interrupted. "Your secret's safe."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"I came back here and you were both asleep, so I slept in Mickie's room in your bed."

"Oh, right."

"Are you coming down to breakfast?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I'd better go back to my room and get dressed first." Barbie looked down at the duvet she was wearing.

"I've got you." He smiled, leaving the room.

After putting her chicken-y clothes back on, Barbie made her way down the hall to her bedroom, and got changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Mickie was on her photoshoot so she wasn't in, so Barbie decided to make her way down to the dining hall where they were serving breakfast.

Barbie grabbed herself a cup of coffee and some toast from the breakfast buffet and walked over to a table, where Cody, Alicia, Jack and Beth (Phoenix) were all sat. They all greeted her and she joined in their conversation.

"What's going on?" Barbie looked up and noticed Ted stood there. He did one of those manly handshakes with Cody and Jack, and pulled over a chair so he was sat between Cody and Barbie.

Barbie rolled her eyes, frustrated at Ted's earlier disappearance.

"What's your problem?" Ted said quietly under his breath. No-one else had heard, except for Barbie, and possibly Cody.

"You're my problem." Barbie replied just as quietly. Cody definitely heard that, as his head snapped over to where she was. "Why did you leave this morning?"

Ted didn't respond. He definitely heard her, as he took a long look at her.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She got up and smiled everyone on the table but Ted.

- - -

Barbie made her way to the buffet where she poured herself another cup of coffee. She wasn't that much of a coffee person, only in stressful situations did she drink it, and today was one of those.

"Hey, B." Barbie turned around and noticed Mattie was stood next to her.

"Mattie!" She allowed the corners of her mouth to tweak up slightly.

"What's going on? Where's the perky, cheerful Barbie gone?"

The cheerful Barbie got left in Ted's bed at about 2am last night.

* * *

**_REVIEW :)_**


	11. I told you so

**__**

Song -I told you so  
Artist - Carrie Underwood

* * *

11

"What's your name?"

"Megan."

"Hi, Megan, I love your dress, it's adorable How old are you?"

"Thank you. I was six two days ago."

"Well I hope you had a good birthday. Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah, with my mommy, daddy and two brothers."

"You have to cheer super loud for me. Will you do that?"

"I will."

"Awesome, now give me a hug sweetie."

- - -

Autograph signings could be draining. By the end of them, Barbie would sometimes have an aching jaw, however she loved being able to meet the fans.

"Mattie, is it okay if I go get a drink?" Barbie called over to her friend, who was helping run the signing.

"Yeah, sure, but you've got to be quick. I can only hold up the queue for a minute or so." He replied.

"I'll just go get my water bottle." Barbie got up and made her way into the area where all the superstars and divas bags sat. She grabbed her water from her handbag and took a long slug. She was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"What do you want, DiBiase?" She looked over at Ted, who was standing in the doorway. "I have nothing else to say to you." Ted walked over to her slowly, and stood in front of her for a few moments. As Barbie looked up at him, she felt her lips being captured by his.

At the moment in time, Barbie couldn't argue anymore. All she could do was pull him in close to her and feel the shivers of pleasure run up her back.

"DiBiase! Where the hell are you?" Ted pulled away at the sound of one of the assistants coming down the corridor.

"Don't worry, I have nothing else to say to you either." He smiled and walked out of the door. All Barbie could do was touch her lips, and think about where they'd been a few minutes ago.

- - -

"How did your photoshoot go?" Mickie and Barbie were backstage in the divas locker room at Raw in Philadelphia. Barbie hadn't seen her friend all day.

"It was pretty good, I've got some photos on me actually." Mickie dug into her bag and pulled out some shots.

"You look so cute."

"I haven't seen you since last night, and the whole 'chicken soup' incident. All I know is that I got woke up at about four am by Cody, asking if he could crash on the extra bed because you fell asleep in his room. Please explain."

Barbie filled her friend in on everything from the chicken soup spillage, to their mini-argument, to sex, to breakfast and the autograph signing that morning.

"Oh... wow." Mickie smiled. "Sounds quite, eventful."

"I've never been in a situation like this, Mickie." Barbie leaned against one of the lockers. "I have no idea what I'm meant to do. Does this mean we're in a relationship, or should I start one? Or am I his sex toy now?"

"Sex toy?" Mickie burst into laughter. "You know what your problem is, B? You analyse things way more than you need to. You can't see the fun in things, and you take it way to seriously. Let go, have fun and let love take its course. This is all the fun of relationships."

"Really?" Barbie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Mickie pulled Barbie over to the door. "Now go find Ted and fuck him in the showers or something." Mickie shoved Barbie out of the locker room door.

- - -

"_Let go, have fun and let love take its course._" Barbie quoted, walking through the backstage area. "_Let go, have fun and let love take its... _Ted!" Barbie looked over at Ted, who had just had a match. She ran over to him with a smile on her face.

"I need to talk to you." Barbie said.

"Not now, Barbie..." He replied, walking away. Actually, it was more like a limp.

"But Ted..."

"I said not now, B!" He snapped, walking into the medic's room and slamming the door behind him.

Barbie knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she was worried and could tell something was seriously wrong with Ted. She pressed her ear against the door.

_- - -_

_So Mr DiBiase, what seems to be the problem?_

Something's happened in my match, I landed wrong, and now my leg is killing me.

Does this hurt?

A little bit.

Does this hurt?

OWWWW, yeah that hurts.

I have a feeling I know what's wrong.

What is it?

You appear to have torn something in your knee.

Is that serious?

It could be, depending on what it is you've torn. You should probably go to the hospital to get that checked out.

Will I miss much in-ring action?

Depending on what you've torn, I'd say at the most serious, you could miss up to about 6 months.

Shit.

I'm sorry, that's the business for you. I'm going to go call the hospital.

Barbie was shaken to her senses by the medic running out of the room and over to the phone.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHOSE BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY_**

I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY FROM THE 21ST TO THE 28TH OF AUGUST SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ABOUT A WEEK.

HOWEVER THIS IS QUITE FITTING, AS THE STORY SKIPS FORWARD IN TIME, SO IT'S PERFECT TIMING FOR A HOLIDAY

I'D SAY ON ESTIMATE, THERE'S ABOUT 8 OR SO CHAPTERS LEFT

PLEASE KEEP INTERESTED IN THE STORY AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL WHEN I GET BACK!!

XXX


	12. Moving on

_I'm back! And ready to restart work on 'So Familiar'. While I was away, I began work on some other fics too, so keep looking on my profile for updates.  
**Song - Moving on  
Artist - Sixpence None the richer.  
**Once again, all the characters in this chapter belong to the WWE, except Mattie who's mine._

* * *

12

_4 months later  
_  
"...Then the guy comes up to me, and he's totally hot, but... Ted, you're back!" Alicia was talking to Mickie backstage, when she noticed Ted DiBiase coming towards her. Alicia hadn't seen Ted ever since he got injured on Raw and missed four months of action.

"What's going on?" Ted greeted both girls with hugs. "God, I've missed this place. Nothing's changed, I'm guessing."

"Actually..."

"Nope," Mickie cut off Alicia with a nudge in the ribs. "Nothing's changed. Raw is the same as ever."

"No surprises there." Ted smiled. "So where's Barbie?"

"Last time I saw her she was in the divas locker room." Alicia replied, to be met by a death stare from Mickie.

"Oh, well I need to talk to her."

"Anything important?" Alicia inquired, always one for the gossip.

"Nope." Ted lied. "I'll see you girls later."

"Totally." Mickie smiled.

"Earth to Mickie! What are you doing?" Alicia said once he'd left. "Are you suffering from memory loss or something? Hello? Barbie and..."

"I know, Leesh." Mickie said. "But it's better he finds out for himself. Besides, we've got a match to get ready for."

- - -

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Nope I've got the night off. Besides, I'd rather stay back here with you." Barbie smiled. "Likewise, don't you have a job to do?"

"Touché." Mattie kissed her. "But you're right; I should get back to work."

"Five minutes won't kill you." Barbie perched on his lap, however she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Mattie asked.

"Don't know." Barbie shrugged, sitting with her back to the door. "Just ignore it, they'll go away." She kissed her boyfriend again.

The door creaked open.

"Excuse me..." Barbie turned around. "Oh... Ted."

"Hey Barbie."

"I'd better get back to work." Mattie stood up and made his way to the door sheepishly. "I'll come back later, B. Good to see you back, Ted."

- - -

"I didn't realise you were back." Barbie sat down on one of the benches.

"I just arrived and came straight to see you." Ted sat down next to her, however Barbie moved away.

"How thoughtful of you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Jeez, B. What's your problem?"

"Last time I saw you, you practically bit my head off, then you go and disappear for weeks... months even, without saying anything."

"I was injured, B!" Ted fought back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've called." Barbie began tearing up. "I waited for you. I waited for months like an idiot, and I didn't get anything. Not a text, not an email. God, you could've done something, I wanted you to be with me so badly..."

"Hey, don't cry." Ted held Barbie in his arms, something he'd wanted to do for so long. "I'm here now, and I can be with you..."

"No, you can't." Barbie pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Ted was confused.

"I'm with Mattie now..."

"Come on, be serious Barbie."

"I am being serious, Ted." Barbie protested. "I waited for you, and Mattie was there for me when you weren't..."

"But I'm back now, and..."

"And nothing, Ted!" She continued. "I'm with Mattie now. There's nothing else to say."

"B, don't do this..."

"Perhaps it would be best if you left now." Barbie cut off Ted.

Ted stood momentarily in shock.

"Go, Ted." Barbie turned her back on him.

"Whatever, B. I'm over this." He sighed, slamming the door on his way out.

- - -

"So, I don't know if you know, but I saw Ted backstage earlier. He was looking for you, and it seemed pretty urgent. I was going to divert him but you know what Alicia's like, and she..."

"Yeah, I saw him."

Mickie and Barbie were in their hotel room, getting a good night sleep before an early flight from Mississippi to Nevada. After seeing Ted backstage, Mickie was unsure whether her friend was aware of Ted's return.

"And?"

"And nothing." Barbie replied stonily.

"What do you mean 'and nothing'?" Mickie laughed. "With you and Ted, there's always something."

"I told him that I waited for him, but I'm with Mattie now. I'm not just going to change my mind because he's come back." Barbie explained.

"Seriously?"

Barbie nodded.

"But, do you still like Ted?"

"If the timing was different, then maybe we'd have ended up together, but we didn't. The ball was in his court when he got injured. He could've called, but he didn't. How was I to know he still wanted to be with me?"

Mickie shrugged. That didn't answer her question.

"I'm with Mattie, and he's sweet, and funny, and kind, and wonderful, and..."

"How many more 'ands' can you put in that sentence?" Mickie laughed.

"He's perfect, and I really like him. I'm not just going to finish things with him because Ted's back. That's not fair on Mattie."

"If you say so..." Mickie knew her friend was confused.

"Whatever, I'm done talking about Ted." Barbie got into her bed. "I'm getting some sleep."

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW :)_**


	13. Talk you down

_Things are getting fiesty between Ted and Barbie... what's going to happen next?  
The content of Ted and Mattie's 'talk' will be revealed in the next chapter.  
**Song - Talk you down  
Artist - The Script  
**Once again, read and review.  
BTW, if you didn't know, Lacey von Erich is a real person, and obviously I don't own her. She's currently working for Wrestlicious if you want to look her up.  
_

* * *

13

"I had no idea they wanted to bring me back as a face, sorry I had to kick your ass out there a little." Ted and Cody were sat in their locker room together.

"No problem." Cody said. "You pack a mean punch."

"What can I say?" Ted laughed, admiring his fists. "I knew Brett was joining Legacy, but I had no idea they brought in a chick."

"Yeah, Lacey von Erich." Cody said. "She's hot. Speaking of hot..."

"Don't even ask about Barbie." Ted sighed.

"Okay, I'll drop it."

"Is it true we're facing each other in a mixed tag match next week?" Ted asked.

"Yep, me and Lacey against you and," Cody paused. "_Her_."

"Seriously?" Ted moaned. "Whatever. She's the one with the problem."

"Hello?" Mattie knocked on the door. "Cody, you've got a backstage segment to film with Randy, Brett and Lacey up now."

"Thanks, man." Cody said, exiting the room. Mattie then went to follow, when he noticed Ted DiBiase looking at him. "Hey Ted."

"Come sit down, Mattie. We've got stuff to talk about."

"I've got to get back to work actually..."

"Don't worry. This won't take long." Ted stood up and pulled Mattie over to the bench.

- - -

"...and now I've got a mixed tag match with him against Cody and Lacey tonight!" Barbie moaned to Mickie and Alicia. She had only just found out that the man she despised was her partner tonight, and they had to act all buddy-buddy for the cameras.

"It's not such a bad thing. I mean, you win don't you?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to him." Barbie sighed. "We haven't spoken since last week, and it's just bad timing that they decide to team us up. Why couldn't they pick you, Mickie? Why me?"

"I don't know!" Mickie held up her hands in defence. "I'm not involved in creative."

"Hello?" Ted stuck his head round the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Barbie muttered.

"Seriously B, you ought to see someone about getting that stick taken out of your ass." Ted retorted, whilst Mickie and Alicia muffled their giggles. He acknowledged the two girls. "Barbie, our match is up next."

"I'll see you guys later." Barbie got up from the bench and walked over to the door.

"Don't mess this up for me." Ted said quietly, as they walked down the hall.

"Don't count on it." She replied.

- - -

'_Look at Kelly taking Lacey out. The divas are going at it outside the ring!'_

'Oh my god, King! DiBiase just hit Dream Street on Rhodes! That's gotta be it!'

'It is! 1... 2... 3... He's got it. DiBiase and Kelly-Kelly pick up the win!'

'An amazing return for DiBiase, pinning his former friend, turning his back on The Legacy.'

'Not forgetting Kelly-Kelly... Oh my God, look! DiBiase just laid one hell of a kiss on Kelly-Kelly.'

'An amazing return indeed...'

- - -

"What the hell are you doing, Ted?" Barbie yelled, following Ted down the hallway, towards the men's locker rooms. "That wasn't planned!"

"I guess I got caught up in the excitement." Ted gave her a 'what can you do?' look. "I'm sorry, is Mattie going to be jealous?"

"You're a dick, do you know that?"

"Whatever you say, B." He winked, closing the door of the men's locker room, leaving Barbie looking at the wood door.

- - -

"Ted, what were you thinking, kissing Barbie out there?" Both Barbie and Ted had been called to Stephanie McMahon's office, much to Barbie's distaste. "Barbie, did you know anything about that?"

"I had no idea." Barbie shot Ted an evil stare.

"Actually, now the creative team has gone into overdrive and is working on something to come out of that."

"What do you mean?" Barbie quizzed.

"Well, they seem to think you two have great chemistry together, and are actually working on a romantic angle to come out of this." Stephanie responded.

"What?" Barbie put her head in her hands, however Stephanie wasn't interested.

"Actually, you've got a segment to film now. The creative team have managed to quickly put together a script, and you'll be filming now. We'll do it outside the men's locker room now, so off you go."

- - -

'_What's going on, Kelly?'_

'Ted, you made me jump!'

'You did great out there.'

'Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself.'

'Um, I was actually coming to apologize for that kiss...'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, I guess I just got caught up in my return...'

'Oh, well don't worry about it, it was fine.'

'Fine?'

'Good. It was... good.'

'So, what're you up to after the show?'

'Um, nothing actually, why?'

'A couple of us are going out, it would be great if you could come.'

'I'd love to.'

"**CUT!"**

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Barbie sighed as she made her way back to the divas locker room, with Ted hot on her heels.

"You say a lot of things, B. I tend not to listen anymore." He smiled sweetly.

"Jerk!" She yelled, this time slamming the door in _his_ face.


	14. Torture

_**Song - Torture  
Artist - Elise Estrada  
**Love this song, so I had to include it in the story somewhere.  
Once again, read, review and enjoy!  
_14

* * *

"It's so cold here. I hate Illinois." Barbie arrived in Mattie's hotel room after Raw, wrapped up in UGGs, her jeans and a parka.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Mattie asked.

"I just want to sleep, I'm tired." Barbie flopped down onto his bed. "All this Ted stuff is stressing me out."

"Ted stuff?" Mattie raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're starting this whole 'romantic-angle' with me and Ted. I can't stand him, why are they trying to push us together?" Barbie pulled a bottle of water out of the mini bar, shuddering as the  
cold air hit her. "It's crazy."

"I'll bet Ted's happy about all this." Mattie said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Mattie stayed silent. "Babe, is there something you're not telling me?"

- - -

"_What do you need to talk to me about?" Mattie sat down on the bench next to Ted. He'd never really spoken to Ted before, and was slightly worried as to what he wanted._

"So you and Barbie... is it serious?" Ted asked.

"We've been dating for about a month now. She's awesome." Mattie smiled. "How a guy like me got a girl like that, I have no idea."

Me neither, Ted thought to himself.

"But she's amazing." Mattie continued.

"Yeah, that's great..." Ted winced. "Just one thing, don't expect it to last for very long."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm back now, and I have every intention of getting Barbie back."

"Getting her back? I never knew you guys were together."

"We will be soon."

"But I'm with her now..."

"Come on, Mattie. It's like you said, how did a guy like you get a girl like her? You could never handle her."

"Well..."

"All I'm saying is enjoy your time with her while it lasts... because it won't. I will stop at nothing to get her back." Ted paused. "Capiche?"

Mattie stayed silent still knocked for six.

"Great." Ted answered. "Well, you'd better get back to work. See you round, Mattie."

Mattie stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. What the hell just happened? 

- - -

"Are you serious? I can't believe he did that!" Barbie exclaimed after Mattie recalled the incident to her. "We were never together, he has no right to do something so... mean!"

"Just leave it, he's an idiot." Mattie sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Barbie.

"No! I won't leave it! I'm furious!" Barbie retorted, standing up and grabbing her handbag from the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him, and tell him exactly what I think of him!" Barbie went out the door and made her way down the hall.

"B! Come back!" Mattie yelled down the hall, to no avail. Perhaps Ted was right; a guy like him obviously couldn't handle a girl like her.

- - -

"Ted! Ted! Get your lazy ass out of bed and open the door!" Barbie was still fuming when she slammed her fists against Ted's door.

"B, what the hell are you doing? It's midnight." She was met instead by Cody, looking bleary eyed in a pair of sweatpants. "Some of us have early flights tomorrow."

"I don't care, I need to talk to Ted." Barbie dug around in her bag. "Here, go sleep in my room tonight. This may take a while."

"You guys are weird." Cody put on a t-shirt and sneakers and made his way out of the room. Barbie looked over at Ted who was still asleep in his bed.

"Ted! Wake up, you bastard!" She yelled, sitting down on the bed and shaking him until he woke up. He looked completely lost as he looked up to see Barbie sat over him.

"What are you doing? And why are you wearing a parka?"

"Have you not been outside? It's freezing. Anyway, that's beside the point." She shook her head. "Mattie told me what you said to him last week. What the hell do you think you're doing? We're not together, we never were together. You can't ruin my relationships by going around, scaring my boyfriend. It's not fair on anyone."

"B, listen..."

"No, Ted!" She interrupted. "I can't stand you anymore. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear you, see you, or be around you. You're ruining my life. God, I hate you."

"You don't hate me." Ted argued.

"At this point in time, I do!" Barbie yelled. "So leave my boyfriend alone, and leave me alone." Barbie got up and began walking to the door. Ted leapt out of the bed and ran over to Barbie before she could reach the door. He bolted the door behind him. He rested his hands underneath and pulled her in close to him.

"You don't hate me." He repeated, whispering so his lips tickled her ear.

"I do." She sighed, however she didn't release herself from his hug.

"You don't hate me." Ted lifted her head up so she was looking in his eyes and his lips were crashing onto hers.

"Ted... no..." She pulled away.

"You don't hate me." He simply said, kissing her again. "Now let's get you out of that _sexy_ parka."

Barbie couldn't help but laugh.


	15. It ends tonight

_**Song - It ends tonight  
Artist - All American Rejects  
**You know the drill; read, review, enjoy_

* * *

15

Barbie woke up the next morning with a head full of regrets. She looked to her left, where she saw Ted asleep next to her. What was she thinking? One minute she was yelling at him, telling him how much she hated him, the next she was ripping off his clothes. It was a blur, not to mention a huge mistake. She was with Mattie... what was she supposed to tell Mattie? She couldn't keep this from him. She climbed out of bed and began putting her clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Ted sat up and looked at Barbie as she attempted to put her jeans back on.

"Back to my boyfriend." Barbie sighed.

"You're not serious?" He moaned. "B, what about last night?"

"I've got to go." She put on her UGGs, picked up her handbag and left the room, before Ted could say anything else.

- - -

"Mickie, can you let me in?" Barbie tapped on the door of her hotel room, waiting for her roommate to answer.

"Hey." Mickie pulled open the door, and let her into the room, where Cody was sat on one of the chairs in a towel. Barbie then looked back at Mickie who was wearing a thin bathrobe. Barbie put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh my God, Mickie!" Barbie laughed. "You didn't!"

"What?" Mickie shrugged. "Everyone else round here seems to be having sex except me! Even if it is with Cody..."

"Um, still here guys!" Cody called over from the chair.

"Go back to your room, Cody." Barbie said bleakly, sitting down on her bed. Cody quickly put his clothes back on and left the room.

"B, what's going on?" Mickie asked, as the pair of them sat down on the sofa in the corner of their room. "And what is that huge hickey doing on your neck?"

"Micks, I did something _really _bad."

Barbie confessed all to her friend, who listened intently throughout.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mickie laughed when Barbie was finished. "I knew you still liked Ted!"

"I don't like Ted!" Barbie protested.

"Sure you don't." Mickie nodded in fake agreement. "Listen sweetie, obviously there's unfinished business with you both, which you need to sort out. I think you need to talk to Mattie though, you can't keep this from him and carry on as normal."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"You're wearing the same clothes as last night, you smell of cologne and you have a large hickey on your neck."

"Perhaps I'd better shower." Barbie paused. "And do you have a scarf I can borrow?"

- - -

"Hey, B." Mattie pulled open the door to his room to see his girlfriend stood there. He still wondered how he'd managed to get a girl like that.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked. There was something about her that looked different today. She looked tired that was for sure. Was it her clothes?

"Of course." He said. "I like your scarf by the way."

- - -

"So, what's up?" He asked once they were inside the room.

"Mattie, I have something to tell you." She paused. "But I really don't know how to tell you."

"In words?" He suggested. "Say it and get it over with."

"Maybe." Barbie paused and took a few minutes. "It's not that easy."

Barbie unwound her green paisley-print scarf to reveal the large love bite on her neck.

"I slept with Ted last night." She sighed.

Mattie stopped to take in what he'd just heard. He'd figured something was up when his girlfriend didn't come back to the hotel room last night, but he had just assumed she went back to Mickie's room, not Ted's.

"Say something, Mattie." Barbie broke the silence.

"What is there to say? You slept with Ted, there's nothing more to it." Mattie said with a blank look on his face.

"I am so, unbelievably sorry." Barbie said. "I never meant for this to happen, nor did I mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"And I know it'll take time, but I hope that one day, you can forgive me."

"I do." Mattie said.

"And that when you do..." Barbie paused as she realised what he said. "You forgive me?"

- - -

"Yeah. I forgive you."

"But, you should be furious with me." Barbie wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. "You should be calling me a bitch and telling me you hate me."

"You're not a bitch and I don't hate you." Mattie admitted. "You made a mistake. We can move on from it."

"No, we can't." Barbie sighed. "Mattie, I did something bad, and you may be able to forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. In my eyes, the worst thing someone can do in a relationship is be unfaithful, and I did that."

"B..."

"No." She stopped him, realising something she'd known for a long time. "As much of a great guy you are, I think somewhere, deep down, I wanted to sleep with Ted."

"Thanks for that." Mattie rolled his eyes.

"Not because I liked him, but because I wanted a reason to end things with us."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better." The sarcasm got higher on the scale.

"I really like you Mattie, but I can't be with you. You're a great guy, but you're not the guy for me."

* * *

_So it's the end for Mattie & Barbie, but what's going to happen with Ted & Barbie?  
Stay tuned in._


	16. Ready, Set, Go!

_I'd say there's only about 2 of chapters left of this story, so keep reading to find out what happens to Ted & Kelly  
**Song - Ready, Set, Go!  
Artist - Tokio Hotel  
**Read, review, enjoy, and tell your friends!_

* * *

16

"Mickie, it's me. Can I come in?" Mickie opened the door of the divas locker room to see the newest WWE diva and backstage interviewer, Rachel Storm, stood there.

"Rach, it's a divas locker room, it's for all the divas." Mickie laughed.

"Sorry, I'm still getting a hold of the ropes." Rachel laughed. "It's crazy being here."

"You get used to it." Mickie smiled, remembering her first few months in the WWE. It terrified her.

"I'm so tired." Rachel said lazily, sitting down on one of the benches, leaning back against the locker. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She winked.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it was so good." She laughed.

"Who is he?" Mickie quizzed her.

"I shouldn't say..."

"Shouldn't say what?"

- - -

After finishing her match, Barbie came straight to the divas locker room, where she noticed Mickie talking to her friend, Rachel Storm. They both got along with Rachel; she was a sweetheart, and she reminded Barbie of herself when she started.

"What shouldn't you say?" Barbie repeated. "Tell her the rule, Mickie."

"What's said in the divas locker room, stays in the divas locker room." Mickie recited a rule created by the legendary Sable and carried on through generations of divas.

"Okay," Rachel caved. "I've been on a few dates with this guy, and we slept together last night..."

"Yeah, but who is he?" Barbie persisted.

"It's Ted DiBiase."

- - -

Mickie observed Barbie's reactions to Rachel revelation. Barbie's face stayed interested; however she appeared more distant towards Rachel. Her head nodded as she took in the information, but she squinted a little.

"Oh, I didn't know you were with Ted." Barbie commented. Rachel didn't know about Barbie and Ted, at least Barbie had never told her.

"It's been on the D.L." Rachel said quietly as she noticed Lacey von Erich come through the room and into the showers. "We've only been on a couple of dates, but I really like him."

"I didn't realise." Mickie said.

"I'm trying to keep it quiet, because I don't really know how into me he is." Rachel continued. "Sometimes he seems to... distant, you know? It's like he's not really there all the time."

"Head in the clouds."

"Exactly. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining, or over-analysing this."

"Rachel?" Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Rachel called, as Ted came through the door. "Oh, hey baby." She got up and gave him a quick kiss, something which Barbie didn't like to admit made her feel a little nauseous.

"Did you want to go get something to eat?" Ted asked.

"Yes, I'm starving!" She replied, grabbing her bag from the locker. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'm going to have a shower." Barbie told Mickie once Rachel had left.

- - -

"That was interesting." Mickie said as Barbie got out of the shower and changed into an Ed Hardy t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops. "How are you?"

"Shocked, to say the least." Barbie replied. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Well, you haven't spoken to him since that night, B. You can't expect him to be hung up and pine for you forever."

"I guess I didn't expect him to move on so quickly." Barbie smiled slightly. "I mean, it's only been a week or so, and Rachel said they've been on a couple of date already."

"He moved on quickly." Mickie added.

"When I broke up with Mattie, I didn't have any intentions of being with Ted. I didn't know what I wanted, I had no plans.

"Ted doesn't know that though." Mickie sighed. "He thinks you're finished with him. He's moving on Barbie, and if you want to be with him, you've got to let him know."

"I'm gonna get some air." Barbie stood up and walked out of the locker room.

- - -

As Barbie walked out the back door of the building, she leaned back against the brick wall and let the cold rush over her.

She was sick of all the drama overwhelming her life, she just wanted to rewind the clock about 7 months and start over. Just as she said that, she noticed Ted in the corner of the parking lot, opening the door of his car so Rachel could get into the passenger seat.

As he walked round the other side to get into his side, he noticed Barbie watching. He stopped for a moment to look at her, but not for long enough. This was killing her. All of this tension between them, she needed to do something about it.

- - -

"B, I've been looking for you all evening!" Barbie heard the clicking of stiletto heels behind her, as she turned around to see her sister, Charlotte running towards her.

"Charlotte!" She ran over to his sister and embraced her in a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously I'm here to support you, and I'm here to support my fiancé." Charlotte pulled her hand from out of her pocket to reveal a huge diamond ring on her ring finger.

"You and Brett are getting engaged?" Barbie took hold of her sister's hand and looked at the massive rock on her finger. "But it's only been..."

"The best six months of my life!" Charlotte squealed. "Brett's career is really going to take off over the next year, so we want to get married before all that happens. We should be married around Christmas time because we want to spend Christmas somewhere hot."

"That's only a couple of months away." Barbie winced. "Are you sure you're not rushing into things a little?"

"Things are going fast, but I love it. I love Brett!" Her sister exclaimed.

Barbie couldn't deny that her sister looked happy. She was glowing all over, but she looked different. Everything about her had changed her mannerisms, her style, how she spoke. She wasn't her little sister anymore, she was a woman now.

"Congratulations, Char. I'm really happy for you."

* * *


	17. Fallin' For You

_This is the second to last chapter!  
__**Song - Fallin' for you  
Artist - Colbie Caillat  
**Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

17

"I'd like to propose a toast." Barbie held up her glass of champagne in celebration. "To my beautiful baby sister Charlotte and her fiancée Brett; I wish you both all the health and happiness in the world. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The clinking of glasses filled the Blank family's small living room.

- - -

It was the engagement party of Brett and Charlotte, and everyone from the DiBiase and Blank families were there to celebrate the happy couple. Barbie, who was currently uncoupled, brought her best friend instead.

"I'm so glad you could come." Barbie put her arm around Mickie's shoulder and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. Mickie mocked wiping it away.

"Glad I could be of service. I should be charging, make a little escort business out of this." Mickie smiled at her friend. "Where's Ted?"

"I don't know, but I guess he's coming."

"How could he not? It's his brother's engagement party." Mickie laughed. "And it helps that Raw is in Florida this week."

"That's why Brett and Charlotte chose this week, so everyone could be here."

"That's sweet of them."

"Mickie, it's great to meet you." The blushing bride-to-be ran over to where Barbie and Mickie were stood.

She looked as if she was getting an early start on the whole bride thing by wearing a short white Grecian style dress. She'd also had extensions put in her usually shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Thank you for letting me come." Mickie replied. "Can I see the ring?"

"Of course." Charlotte smiled, holding out her hand for Mickie to observe. "It one part diamond, one part... Ted's here!"

Charlotte's attention was distracted by Ted entering the room, hand in hand with Rachel.

- - -

Of course, everyone wanted to talk to Ted's new girlfriend. Rachel looked amazing in a short zebra-print dress and almost stole the attention off of Charlotte.

"Oh, she looks lovely." Barbie's mom commented as she stood with Mickie and Barbie, before disappearing off to talk to the 'guest of honour'.

"Are you okay?" Mickie whispered to her friend.

"No, I'm not." Barbie replied. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Do you want to go? We can go now. I can make up some excuse that you feel ill..."

"I can't leave Charlotte. This is her thing and if I left, she'd be upset."

"Maybe you should get some air." Mickie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Need some company?"

"No; I need a few minutes on my own." Barbie replied, making her way out the patio doors.

- - -

Barbie walked down to the bottom of the garden and sat down on a bench. This house, she'd grown up here, and it felt weird coming home and just sitting home in the garden. It was like she was a kid again, looking across at the playhouse which still sat with plastic cooking utensils in the window.

"Barbie! Are you okay?" Her mom called from the kitchen window.

"I've just got a bit of a headache. Jet-lag." She lied.

"Do you need a drink?" To which Barbie held up a glass of champagne in response. That probably wasn't going to help her imaginary jet-lag.

She waited until her mom disappeared from her window to take out a packet of cigarettes from her clutch. She never smoked, but she knew it was going to be a stressful day, so she brought a pack at the airport.

"Smoking's a dirty habit, you know." She turned around to see Ted stood at the foot of the bench, to which she responded by dropping her half-smoked cigarette onto the ground and stubbing it out with her heel. "Don't stop on my account."

- - -

"You're right. It's a dirty habit." Barbie moved her clutch so Ted could sit down next to her. "I don't normally smoke. I need something to get me through the day."

"So why are you sat out here on your own?"

"I needed some air. The festivities are a little overwhelming." Barbie replied.

"Am I the only one who can't help but think that Brett and Charlotte are rushing into things?" Ted asked as he saw Charlotte and Brett kissing on the other side of the window.

"I couldn't agree more." Barbie smiled slightly. "Everyone else thinks it's sweet but really..."

"...it's moving too fast." Ted finished her sentence.

"Rachel looks lovely." Barbie commented as she noticed Rachel approaching Charlotte. "Everyone seems to have taken a shine to her."

"Jealous?"

"What?"

"I wish you were." Ted admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Barbie pulled out the packet of cigarettes and began smoking. In turn, Ted took one out of the packet too, and stole Barbie's lighter.

"I can't stop thinking about you, B." He said, looking straight forward with a certain air of nonchalant-ness so no-one inside knew what they were talking about. "Ever since that night, you've been on my mind."

"Then why are you with Rachel?" Barbie asked, with the same look of disengagement on her face as Ted.

"Does it matter?" Ted continued. "Tell me where we stand, what do you want?"

"I don't know where we stand."

"I can give you a serious relationship." Ted continued. "Say the word, and it's no more games, no more playing around; just you and me. The ball's in your court."

* * *

**_TUNE IN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!! X_**

* * *


	18. With Every Heartbeat

_

* * *

_

Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but this is it! The final chapter of So Familiar is up!  
Once you've finished reading, please read the section in bold italics at the bottom, as it'll tie up some loose ends.  
**Song - With Every Heartbeat  
Artist - Robyn  
**Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

18

"Ted, you're not serious." Barbie sighed, taking in what Ted had just told her.

"Come on, B. Think about it." He persisted, still making sure his face stayed emotionless and he stayed looking straight out in front. He knew Rachel was looking.

"You're with Rachel now, Ted. She's your girlfriend."

"She's not you though."

"I need a drink. I'll be right back." Barbie got up and made her way inside.

- - -

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Barbie asked, walking back outside. "Couldn't you have said this to me about four months ago before getting injured? We could've worked things out that way, instead of being stuck in this game of to and fro-ing."

"What do you mean?" Ted took another cigarette from the packet and light it up.

"We have this game going on where I get a boyfriend, and then break up with him, and then you get a girlfriend, and it's just going to keep going unless one of us stops it." Barbie explained.

"So let's stop it." Ted took hold of one of her hands. "Can't we just be together? It doesn't have to be this complicated, B."

"But it is, Ted!" She moved her hand away. "We've added so many strings to something which shouldn't have any, and we're just hurting ourselves. Imagine how much we'd hurt each other if we actually became a couple."

"We wouldn't, because things would be different." Ted interrupted. "We'd be a real couple. I really care about you Barbie, and I know you feel the same."

"I don't know how I feel, Ted. I'm so confused all the time."

"There's nothing to be confused about, B. It's simple. It's a yes or no answer. Will you be with me?"

"No."

- - -

"What do you mean, no?"

"You're offering me a serious relationship, but I don't know if that's what I want." Barbie explained. She couldn't express how she was feeling, and this was the best she could do.

"Then we'll slow things down." Ted concluded.

"Ted." Barbie put a hand on his knee. "Please let me talk."

"Okay." He stopped.

"I need time for myself. I need time to work out what I want, and what's best for me. Not what's best for the people around me."

"I can give you time." Ted persisted. "If you need time, you can have all the time in the world. I get it, B. I'll give you what you need."

"You don't get it do you?" Barbie let out a small laugh." Perhaps if things had been different, and if time had been on our side, then maybe things would have worked out better, but it didn't."

"We could still work things out."

"There is a beautiful girl that loves you." Barbie said. "All she wants is for you to love her back. You have the opportunity to have a great relationship with an amazing person."

"That's you, right?"

"It is, but I'm talking about Rachel." Barbie held in the tears. "Your girlfriend, Rachel. She adores you and you need to make things work with her. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you guys work it out. You _can_ make things work with Rachel."

"But I love you." Ted said quietly.

"And I love you." She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "You know, I never believed in all that physic, astronomy stuff, but I do believe that this time round, the stars weren't in our favour. Perhaps in a couple of years, we could work things out, and we'll fall in love again, and I really hope that happens for us, but right now isn't our time. Your time should be with Rachel."

- - -

"What are you guys doing out here?" Ted quickly moved his hand off Barbie's when he noticed Rachel coming towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere, babe." She smiled at Ted and gave him a kiss.

"I'd better go back inside." Barbie said, getting up off the bench, and walking back towards the house.

"Barbie!" She noticed Ted coming towards her, as Rachel sat down on the bench. He pulled her cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Keep them." Barbie smiled, tucking them inside his hand. "You know what I said about a couple of years? If you feel the same, give them back to me, and maybe I'll take them." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and went back into the house.

Ted walked back over to the bench, where Rachel was standing up.

"Shall we go back inside, too?" He asked.

"In a minute." Rachel replied, wrapping her arms around Ted's waist. "I love you, Ted."

"I know." Ted replied, however as he held her, all he could see was Barbie, closing the patio doors behind her.

- - -

"Barbie, are you in there?" Mickie tapped on the door of the bathroom, where she knew Barbie was sat inside.

Her friend gently pulled open the door, and much to Mickie's surprise, her face wasn't covered with tears.

"What happened with you and Ted? I saw you guys talking outside."

"It's over." Barbie said, explaining the story as they sat on the floor of the cramped bathroom.

Mickie reached for the toilet paper, as she and Barbie both teared up as Barbie retold the story. "It's only over for now. You never know what'll happen in the future."

"You're right." Barbie told. "It's only over for now. Shall we get back to the party?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Mickie stood up. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"Not yet, but I will be."

* * *

**_Thank you so much to everyone who's followed this story, and to everyone whose enjoyed it. Keep the reviews coming, people, good or bad!_**

I got really emotional writing this last chapter actually, so I hope you liked it.

So Ted and Kelly/Barbie don't end up together *sob sob* !!

I'm really sorry to everyone for perhaps not giving the ending that they wanted, however you might be happy to hear I'm planning to do a sequel to this, (most likely called So Familiar 2). This might not be for a while however, as I'd like to write some other wrestling fics in the mean time. If you liked this, then please read my other stories.

**_Once again, hope you liked it, and please keep following my work._**

**_Melissa :)x_**


End file.
